Et s'il était?
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Luffy se comporte vraiment bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Mais que vont en conclure Usopp et Chopper?


**Disclamer:** Les personnages One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Et s'il était…?**

L'équipage au chapeau de paille avait enfin réussi à échapper au Triangle de Florian, au plus grand soulagement de certains. De plus, un nouveau membre d'équipage les avait rejoint à bord du Thousand Sunny.

Luffy errait lentement sur le pont du navire. Il était pâle et de grandes cernes noires cerclaient ses yeux. Il paraissait épuisé, vidé de toute force.

-J'ai faim… Si faim…

Il marchait tout en répétant sans cesse cette phrase. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était dans cet état. Il se plaignait de sa faim même durant son sommeil et rien ne semblait pouvoir le rassasier.

Cachés derrière un arbre, Usopp et Chopper l'observaient.

-Si tu veux mon avis, l'état de Luffy est vraiment inquiétant.

-Tu crois?! s'étrangla le renne.

-Oui. Je pense même savoir ce que c'est.

-Waaa! s'exclama-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux. Tu m'épates là.

-Je suis sûr que tu devineras aussi quand je t'aurai fait la liste des symptômes.

-Euh… commença l'animal, confus.

-Qu'y a-t-il Chopper?

-C'est moi le médecin. Si c'était une maladie, je aurais trouvé ce que c'est.

-C'est normal que tu ne saches pas puisque ce n'est pas une maladie.

-Ah bon?

-C'est exact. Tu es prêt à m'écouter?

-Oui. Vas-y.

L'adolescent sourit. Il prit un air sérieux et important pour épater son camarade.

-Ici, il ne fait pas plus jour que dans le Triangle de Florian. Notre capitaine est très pâle et il n'est jamais satisfait par la nourriture qu'on lui donne.

Le médecin hochait la tête à chacune de ses affirmations même s'il ne semblait pas comprendre quelle peut être la conclusion de son ami. Son expression montrait qu'il se concentrait pour savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Peut-être que la nourriture qu'on lui propose n'est pas adaptée…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il posa ses sabots sur son museau pour s'empêcher de crier, de peur que leur capitaine ne vînt vers eux, alerté par le bruit.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas…

-Si.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Aussi délirante que fût l'idée du canonnier, ils y croyaient tout les deux.

-Allons dans le dortoir.

Ils se précipitèrent vers leur chambre tandis que Luffy avançait toujours sans but. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'assurèrent que personne d'autre ne s'y trouvait. Le brun fouilla dans ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât ce qu'il cherchait. Il montra la boîte à son ami.

-Et voilà. Heureusement que j'avais gardé mon kit d'exorciste.

-Que va-t-on dire aux autres?

-Rien.

-Rien?

-Il vaut mieux qu'on essaye de le guérir nous-mêmes.

-D'accord.

Usopp ouvrit son coffre. Il en sortit des gousses d'ail, de l'eau bénites et des croix. Il enfila sa cape avant d'accrocher une croix autour de son cou. Il en donna une autre à son ami. Il fourra les autres objets dans ses poches. Il se campa sur ses jambes, sûr de lui.

-Allons-y mon cher Chopper. Nous devons empêcher notre capitaine de devenir définitivement un buveur de sang.

-Ouaiiis!

Ils sortirent le plus silencieusement qu'ils purent. Ils retournèrent dans le jardin où l'homme élastique était dans le même état que les jours précédents.

-À table! s'écria Sanji depuis la salle à manger.

-C'est l'heure du repas? se réveilla Luffy.

Le capitaine s'élança jusqu'au premier étage. Les deux complices se ruèrent derrière lui. Ils essayaient de le rattraper, en vain. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, il avait déjà commencé à manger.

-Luffy! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dises de ne pas prendre la nourriture des autres!

-Début de l'opération: "faire sortir le vampire au grand jour", murmura Usopp.

Le renne hocha la tête.

Ils s'approchèrent du buffet où l'adolescent jeta les gousses d'ail. Le capitaine en ingéra plusieurs sans que son attitude ne changeât.

-Ça n'a pas marché!

-On dirait qu'il est plus résistant que ses congénères. Il faudra utiliser l'artillerie lourde.

Le canonnier extirpa une petite bouteille de l'une de ses poches. Il l'ouvrit puis en dispersa le contenu sur ce qui restait du repas. Luffy continua de manger les aliments. Il ne parut pas affecté par ce qu'y avait mis son ami.

-Waah! L'eau bénite n'a pas marché! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Chopper. Cet ennemi est coriace mais nous réussirons à le vaincre. N'oublie pas que tu as en face de toi le grand capitaine Usopp! Un preux guerrier des mers.

-T'es trop classe Usopp! s'extasia son naïf complice en l'applaudissant.

Les remarquant, le cuisinier marcha vers eux.

-Vous ne voulez pas manger? Luffy a déjà fini son repas vous savez.

-Quoi?! Luffy est parti?! Vite rattrapons-le!

-Ouais! Rattrapons-le!

Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur sous le regard surpris du blond.

-Où est-il passé?

-Je l'ai trouvé! s'exclama Chopper. Il est en bas.

L'adolescent riva son regard vers l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait. L'homme élastique tournait en rond en marmonnant. Usopp attrapa son lance-pierre et installa une croix dans l'élastique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je sauve notre équipage.

-T'es vraiment trop cool!

Il lâcha l'élastique. La croix fusa à toute allure. Elle percuta sa cible au milieu du front. Cette dernière tomba lamentablement par terre, une marque rouge sur le front.

-Tu l'as eu!

-Ouaiiis! Maintenant allons vérifier son état.

Ils filèrent jusqu'à leur capitaine qui ne se relevait pas. Plus ils s'approchaient de lui, plus ils ralentissaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de lui.

-Oh non… Lu-luffy… Il n'est quand même pas…

D'un coup, le capitaine se redressa, les faisant crier de terreur. Chopper se jeta dans les bras de son ami qui reculait, les jambes tremblantes.

-J'AI FAIIIIM!

-Pitié! On va trouver une solution! Ne nous mange pas!

Luffy se laissa retomber sur le sol. Ses ronflements emplirent l'espace. Les deux comparses le regardèrent sans pour autant oser l'approcher.

La jolie navigatrice se matérialisa derrière eux, visiblement énervée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de fabriquer?

-Nami!

-Alors? Vous allez répondre?

-On ne voulait pas t'inquiéter mais…

-Luffy est un vampire!

La rouquine les dévisagea, exaspérée. Elle les frappa à l'aide de sa baguette climatique, leur tirant des exclamations de douleur.

-Hé! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Vous êtes des abrutis. Luffy n'est pas un vampire. De toute façon, les vampires n'existent pas. Où êtes-vous allé chercher cette histoire?

-Il a tous les symptômes! Tu ne vois pas qu'il se comporte bizarrement? Aïe! Arrête de me frapper!

-S'il se comporte bizarrement, c'est simplement parce que les stocks de viandes sont épuisés.

-Ça n'explique pas tout. Aïe!

-Le Sunny est proche d'une île. Vous verrez que dans deux heures, il ira beaucoup mieux. En attendant, restez tranquilles.

Usopp et Chopper s'assirent dans un coin du pont, obligés d'obéir à leur navigatrice. Ils ne quittèrent pas une seule seconde des yeux leur capitaine, le soupçonnant toujours d'être un monstre buveur de sang. Ils ne levèrent pas la tête quand Sanji revint sur le bateau après s'être absenté pour faire des courses. Il laissa tomber de nombreux sacs sur le sol.

-Debout feignant, ordonna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied à Luffy. La viande ne va pas arriver toute seule à la cuisine.

-La viande?! s'étonna le brun en se levant.

-Oui. Je suis allé en acheter. Je vais même t'en cuisiner.

L'homme élastique se mit à baver. Il s'empara de plus de la moitié des sacs et grimpa les marches à vive allure. Le blond attrapa ce qui restait. Il alla à l'étage où se trouvait la cuisine.

-Hé vous deux! Tant que j'y suis, je vous prépare quelque chose?

-Hein? Euh oui, on arrive.

Le canonnier et le médecin coururent à sa suite. Ils franchirent le seuil de la cuisine juste après lui.

-Asseyez-vous. Je m'occupe de préparer le repas.

Ce fut à contrecœur que Luffy obéit à Sanji. Usopp et Chopper, toujours convaincus qu'il était un vampire, étalaient des croix entre lui et eux.

-C'est prêt! annonça le blond au bout d'un moment en posant des assiettes sur la table.

-Enfin! De la viande!

Le brun dévora tous les plats qui s'offraient à lui sans en laisser une seule miette. Il reprenait ses forces et des couleurs. Quand il eut fini, il redemandé de la viande. Il protesta vivement lorsque le cuistot lui dit qu'il en aurait de nouveau à l'heure du dîner.

Les deux autres l'observaient avec émerveillement.

-Il est enfin guéri! s'écria Chopper.

-On a réussi!

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Nami les regardait se félicites, agacée.

-Ceux-là alors, ils ne comprennent vraiment rien à rien.

-On est les meilleurs!

-C'est sûr! Après Thriller Bark, rien ne peut nous faire peur!

**Owari**


End file.
